Bringing together investigators with varied expertise in epithelial transport and cell signaling regulation of ion channels/transporters with clinicians focused on disease process, the Epithelial Physiology and Cell biology Workshop stimulates collaborations and catalyzes scientific progress, as has been exemplified by the successes of the previous meetings. This workshop is held annually (since 2004) in Telluride, Colorado with logistical meeting support provided by the Telluride Science Research Center. The cutting edge nature of topics to be presented is reflected in the co-organizers involved, Drs. John Cuppoletti, My N. Helms, Thomas Kleyman, Peter Snyder, and a diverse range of speakers. Topics will include (but is not limited to) the role of free radicals in ion transport, molecular modeling of sodium channels based on the X-ray crystal structure of acid sensing ion channels, and the potential use of prostone based compounds to target chloride channels. Participation by junior researchers in this workshop will also be enhanced through a proposed Research Recognition Travel Award.